Rosalie Hale
Full name: Rosalie Lillian Hale Nicknames: Rose, Rosie Age: Actual age 96; Immortal age 18 Place of birth: Rochester, New York Occupation: Lingerie Designer Grade: N/A Faction: Cullen Coven Background History: Frozen at age eighteen and born in 1915 in Rochester, New York, Rosalie was the daughter of a highly successful banker and a stay-at-home mother. Tall, statuesque, with long blonde hair, Rosalie is undisputed as being the most beautiful person in the world. As a human she was a woman who had beauty, elegance, class, and eyes resembling violets. A quick, emotionless engagement with Royce King II led Rosalie to become extremely envious of her good friend Vera and her baby boy, who both seemed truly happy with their lives. On her walk home from visiting Vera one night, Rosalie met an intoxicated Royce with his friends. Royce bragged about his fiancée's beauty, leading to her being beaten, raped, and left to die. Carlisle came across the scent of blood (as he was a doctor in Rochester at the time) and decided to change her into a vampire, hoping she would become a mate for Edward. After her transformation, she tortured and killed those who had beaten her, including Royce, but did not drink their blood. Rosalie was brought into the Cullen family as a companion for Edward in 1933. However, the two never responded to each other as anything other than a brother and sister. In 1935, Rosalie found her future husband Emmett being attacked by a bear and brought him to Carlisle to be saved. She has married Emmett publicly several times, as she is all about being fussed over - and also desires to show the world how much she loves him. A very affectionate couple, both being more about the physical expression of love, Rosalie and Emmett have lived apart from the family as a married couple a few times and from eachother Becuse she married to jacob and katarina So she have sex jacob and katarina With jacob him using lube they fuck like gods with katarina and after a few months she returns to Emmett and uses her experience being with Jacob and katarina But still, Rosalie does her community service part too! She is always ready and willing to help humans with their wardrobe choices (her and her sister Alice are quite the fashionistas), and listen to their sexual relationship woes. Just call her the Dr. Ruth of the west coast - she's even given a few classes on How to be Sexy 101. Rosalie also hosts the annual Boliday party along with her brother Jasper and the event is usually the talk of the town for weeks before and after. Family/Connections: ''' Emmett Cullen (husband) Carlisle Cullen (adoptive father) Esme Cullen (adoptive mother) Alice Cullen (adoptive sister) Jasper Hale (adoptive brother) Edward Cullen (adoptive brother) Bella Swan (sister-in-law) Tanya Denali (cousin) Kate Denali (cousin) Irina Denali (cousin) Powers Basic vampire skills. OOC Info '''Player: nikki PB: nikki reed Journal: like_a_red_rose